Destiel challenge
by moriarty's-tardis
Summary: My friend liz gave me a destiel fanfic challenge: Cute winter Destiel but the catch is that I have to kill off Moffat. It was hard but I completed it.T for mild swearing.


Dean walked in to the living room, a cup of hot cocoa in each hand. He maneuvered his way to the couch carefully, not wanting to spill the scolding drinks on his shirt. It was a christmas tree themed sweater that Cas bought him for christmas. It was fugly as hell but he wore it anyway, loving the expression of delight it brought Cas when he saw Dean wearing it.

Dean sat them down on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat next to Cas. the couch dipped when Dean sat, causing Cas to notice Dean's company and escape the trance he was in, staring at the fireplace. He smiled and thanked Dean for the hot chocolate. He picked it up and brought it to his lips. The hot drink warmed his hands, just as the fireplace was heating the room. Dean smiled as Cas enjoyed his drink.

"So, what do you want to do? Sam won't be back for a few more hours." Dean said, as Cas set his cup back down in the table.

"Oh, I think you know what I want to do." Cas murmured.. Dean stared into Cas's eyes which resembled a glittering cobalt lake, with red flakes, reflecting the fire.

Dean leaned in closely and Cas leaned backwards as an instinct. Dean moved his lips right up to Cas's still staring into his eyes. They were so close to kissing when Cas's expression changed from desiring to hopeful.

"Can we watch Doctor Who?" Cas whispered, looking up at Dean innocently. Dean rolled his eyes and backed up.

"Why did I have the feeling that that was going to be your answer?"

Cas stifled a laugh and brought the hot cocoa back up to his mouth. Dean changed the channel to BBC.

"Because its my favorite show ever." Cas mumbled against his cup. The warm liquid that slid down his throat made him instantly warmer.

Dean put his feet up on the coffee table, one hand holding his sugary drink and his other arm, around Cas's shoulders. Dean pulled Cas in so that his head was resting against Dean's shoulder.

"You never want to have any fun." Dean grumbled under his breath. Cas just sighed.

"You're like a pillow. Its nice."

"Excuse you, I am a very manly pillow, thankyouverymuch."

Cas laughed. His laugh soon faded as the Doctor who episode was interrupted by an emergency report.

"Breaking news: Steven Moffat, the director of many popular British television shows, has been murdered in his flat." Said the reporter on the screen. She looked very distraught. "The police are saying that the killers were found to be many teenage girls. they were shouting and chanting about how he was evil and that there must be vengeance for the deaths of Amy and Rory, Sherlock Holmes (to an extent) and all the horrible things that he put the doctor through. Some of them were screaming that a man named Anderson is now accepted, but the people screaming that were off to the side. If anyone knows anything regarding these shouts or can pose a real reason for the murder of Steven Moffat, then please call immediately. More updates about this scandal will be reported later on.

Dean shook his head.

"Poor dude, those girls must be psycho." Dean took another swig of his hot cocoa.

"That bastard deserved what was coming to him." Cas said beside him, vengefully.

Dean almost spit out his drink.

"What?"

"I said-"

"Ya I know what you said, I just didn't think you would say something like that."

"Do you even know what those girls were talking about?"

"No, but you can't just kill an innocent dude! He was probably a really nice guy!"

"Hey Dean, you know in Doctor who, that red headed scottish girl?"

"and her hot husband?"

"Ya. Them. and you know that really attractive man with the sexy cheekbones and eyes?"

"and lips and body. Ya I know him. What about these people?"

"Well the girl is Amy, her husband is Rory, and the hot guy is Sherlock."

Dean took a minute to sort his thoughts.

"So this Moffat dude was the one who… "

"Yes."

"To Amy, Rory and Sherlock?"

"Yes."

Dean paused before drinking more of his hot cocoa and saying.

"That fucker is going to hell and if those girls hadn't killed him, then I fuckin' would have."

"My point exactly."


End file.
